Graveyard of a Madman Part 32
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 31 Things were not well on the fourteen ships that sat at the port of Sukiyaki City. The Marines were overrun by injured and the medical staff were far more swamped than they had anticipated. Even though they had overstocked everything they had and over staffed their personnel, they were still overwhelmed. Those who were not injured were cleaning their guns, and getting much needed rest. From what they understood, it would not be long before they were going to be sent in once again. Even with all of their losses in the battle that day, they still had more than enough for another full assault. Three seamen sat in their barracks on the ship, cleaning their rifles and readying them for use. All of their bunks in the room were emptied, they knew that not all of their bunkmates made it back, and those who did were critically injured. They sat in a circle, on the edge of their cots, somber faced and lacking morale on a large scale. Moss: Why was our ship the main one of the front lines? I mean seriously! Have you seen what our rooms look like now? It's like we were the only ones marked for death from the very beginning. Reem: That's because we were. They were going through each ship, and ours was the first on the list. Then came the 27th, and the 363rd, and so on. Demmy: Looks like we're first in line tomorrow too. his barrel and safed his gun, putting it beside his bed. Then he scooted back onto his bed. We should probably get some sleep. Moss: You're crazy. Ain't no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. The door opened and all of them turned to look, seeing a woman walk in. She was a Petty Officer, and she just walked into their barracks in a nonchalant manner. Moss: Can we help you, ma'am? of them froze, not entirely sure why a female would walk into a male dorm. Lys: hanging out of her lips, she sat down on the side of a bed, opening her uniform jacket to reveal her pistols. Hey guys, my bed was taken to medical, so they told me to find a place to sleep. Any of you guys got some food? All of their faces turned red, and wide in shock. All of them searched their pockets and found some protein bars, and meal packages that they carried on their person. Lys took the meal package from Moss and smiled at him, the sweetest smile she could muster without blatantly vomiting over disgust for these pitiful worms. The whole time she fought the notion of pulling both pistols out and head-shotting them to death, several times. Lys: 'Thank you, so much. giggle. ''All three of them melted at her sweet little quirk, and she was sure she had their full attention. She ripped open the package and started eating whatever didn't need to be heated. She couldn't stand the taste but she put up the act of being overly hungry. '''Lys: So guys, I need to talk to the commanding officer on this ship, can you guys take me to held up the paper she snatched from the wall on the way in Vice Admiral Blade D. Kris. I'm supposed to report to her for... reasons. She looked at them, noticing that any reason would do, as they were already ogling her tank top underneath her uniform jacket. All of them began to talk at once, giving her a lot of directions at the same time, and she smiled sweetly at all of them, knowing that her gory vengeance upon them would be coming soon. --- It felt like something of a homecoming for Chio. All of these Marines hustling to get their battleship maintained, and their arms ready for battle. He had no problem with getting on board with all of the chaos going on. Now he just needed to find the bridge. If he could get to the controls, he could break the main helm and make the ship into an enormous paperweight. Still, he had to tread softly, and look busy so that he wouldn't get caught. He just had to remember his training under his commanding officers. He may not have been a Marine for long, but the brainwashing was still in effect, no matter how long he's been out of the Navy. Chio hurried, making himself look busy, and with a silver oak leaf on his jacket, no one questioned him. He had already checked a few hallways, and they were nothing but living quarters. So he crossed the main hall to get to the offices. With his arms behind his back, hooked in a kind of at-ease position. His eyes quickly looked left and right as he walked down the hall. He knew that his time was very short so he was starting to grow impatient. Voice: Hey! You there! Chio's body wanted to freeze, but his mind was sharper than that, he slowly turned around to see a Marine with a rifle down the hall. Lieutenant Commander Runagai's eyes narrowed toward him. Marine: '''Ah! Sir! at attention. Sorry, sir. I thought you were an intruder! Salute! '''Chio: At ease, Marine! Don't apologize, you're doing your job, and doing it well. However, I was told to come here and get all personnel to the main hall. Report there and find Lieutenant Simmons. He will give you further instructions. Marine: Aye aye, sir! once again and started hurrying down the hall. Chio had no idea if there was a Lieutenant Simmons on the ship, but that should keep him busy for a while. Now he needed a map or something to find his way to the bridge. He knew he had to find some stairs or something because it was in the upper levels. He opened one of the doors to the office. It was a rather large office, and there were many wanted posters one the wall. He figured one of the desks must have had a map of the ship, or maybe even blueprints if he was lucky. He searched through the desks, all through the filing cabinets, and shelves. He was growing frustrated with this, there was just too much to search through, and he was running out of time. By daybreak, they were going to attack the Pirates again. Voice: 'So... ''Chio's blood went cold as he heard a very deep, large voice right behind him. For some reason, that voice made his hair stand on end. And yet, there was something about it. '''Voice: Seems a little lamb has wandered from the herd. What a shame. Chio turned toward the doorway where the very large, older man was standing. His eyes went to the largest size they could without popping out of their sockets. His mouth went dry, and his legs began to buckle. Former Four Star Admiral Goro stood before Chio, standing over him by a good foot and some change. He stroked his long, white beard, and looked down at him, smiling. Chio: There's... no way. began to well up with tears, and they streamed down his face as his mouth was agape. Goro: Oh? No way, you say? There is always a chance, however small. After all, here we are. It was no use, Chio's legs gave out, and he fell to his knees, looking up toward Goro as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Goro stepped toward Chio, continuing to gaze at him as he did. As he came close, he reached down to Chio, putting his hand on the back of his head. Chio's head rested on Goro's stomach as he held it firmly. Chio: Goro-sensei... to openly weep. Goro: Yes, I am here, my son. Graveyard of a Madman Part 33 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories